Inevitable perdición
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: No quisieron verlo y eso fue el mayor error. La perdición era inevitable, Zim lo había logrado.


**Inevitable perdición**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Invader Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez.

* * *

Zita siempre había creído que Dib estaba loco. Durante mucho tiempo había sido la primera en señalarlo y juzgar lo que decía. Nunca había llegado a considerar que su forma de actuar era equivocada, al contrario, se sentía como una buena persona por contradecir los argumentos de Dib acerca de presencia paranormal. Le era difícil mantener esa postura estando encadenada a una fábrica de dulces.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero tenía prohibido detenerse para tomar un respiro. Varios irken los estaban observando, esperando el momento en que uno de ellos cesara de sus actividades para aplicarle un correctivo. Zita no sabía en qué consistía ese correctivo, nadie había regresado después de ser descubierto cometiendo una infracción. Zita había escuchado cosas, cosas en verdad terribles acerca de la tortura a la que eran sometidos los prisioneros, castigos, que terminaban en muerte o en locura. También había escuchado que a los infractores los lanzaban al espacio y, ciertamente, prefería seguir ignorando la clase de correctivos que aplicaban.

Las jornadas laborales eran de veinte horas, los siete días de la semana. Solo hacían dos recesos y estos eran de diez minutos para comer, un chicle para el desayuno, la mayoría de las veces de fresa, y para la cena, una masa gris y azucarada que parecía plastilina y que apenas resultaba comestible.

Al principio Zita había creído que era un dictador humano, incluso no le dio mayor importancia a los extraterrestres que los obligaban a trabajar. Las ejecuciones públicas tampoco cambiaron demasiado el ambiente. No fue hasta el momento en que Los Terribles Más Altos llegaron a la Tierra que la verdad fue innegable. Frente a todo el mundo, Zim fue conmemorado como el responsable de la conquista de la Tierra.

* * *

El plan inicial de Zim fue exterminar toda la vida en la Tierra y, al igual que los otros planetas conquistados, convertirlo en un estacionamiento, ese plan cambió cuando los Terribles Más Altos descubrieron de la gran cantidad de snacks que podían encontrarse en la tierra y esto solo lo supieron por un informe de Tak.

Cuando la señorita Bitters anunció que irían a la Casa Blanca supo que era su oportunidad. Pretendió ser un niño terrícola normal emocionado por conocer al Presidente Humano y cuando estuvo en el lugar de la excursión dejó a Mini Alce para que lo reemplazara. El disfraz ni siquiera era bueno, Mini Alce solo se había una camisa en la que se leía "Yo soy Zim". A nadie le pareció extraño el que Zim estuviera tanto tiempo callado, el único que habría sospechado no estaba, pues nuevamente Dib había sido reclutado en un centro psiquiátrico.

Aprovechando la coartada que Mini Alce se dirigió a la oficina del presidente. Entrar no fue difícil, G.I.R disfrazado de mujer, logró que todos los guardas la siguieran, deseosos por poder indicarle en donde se encontraban los servicios sanitarios. Usando un dispositivo de control mental logró tener un dominio absoluto sobre las acciones del Presidente Humano y el mismo poder con el que este contaba.

Hasta ese momento, no había ningún fallo en su plan. Solo le faltaba salir y regresar con sus compañeros de clases. Si actuaba normal, nadie tendría que sospechar de él, menos de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero fue él quien se convirtió en su mayor obstáculo, un error que casi arruina sus planes.

—¡Victoria para Zim! —gritó sin poder contener su emoción —. ¡Estúpido, Dib-cabezón, tus intentos han sido inútiles comparados con la majestuosidad de Zim!

—Estos niños y sus juegos —comentó la secretaria que acababa de entrar. Tomó unos papeles y antes de irse, le dijo al invasor —, regresa con tu grupo, esta zona no está permitida a los niños.

No tuvo la salida triunfal que quería. Gir se subió al globo terráqueo que estaba en la oficina del presidente y se cayó cuando lo hizo girar. Habiendo terminado su trabajo y no queriendo tener problemas con la seguridad humana se marchó corriendo junto a su robot. Nadie notó que el Presidente Humano no era el mismo, a nadie le importó hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo, hasta que las consecuencias fueron visibles.

* * *

Cuando Dib logró escapar del centro psiquiátrico, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Zim, controlando al presidente, le había dado el día libre a todos los policías y a todos los soldados. Varias naves irken ingresaron al planeta, dispuestas a conquistar por la fuerza, pero los encargados de la seguridad del país estaban más preocupados por alcanzar el mayor puntaje en el karaoke.

—Debemos hacer algo —les dijo a sus compañeros de clase —, el cielo está lleno de naves espaciales, pronto comenzara la conquista.

—Los extraterrestres no existen —le dijo Zita, notablemente cansada por las palabras de su compañero de clases.

—Entonces ¿cómo explicas que siendo las diez de la mañana esté tan oscuro como si fuera de noche o las naves en el cielo?

—Si algo pasara, el gobierno nos lo haría saber.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Zim? ¿Pediste refuerzos?

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim mientras señalaba a Dib —. Lo que ve ves son… globos, para la celebración de… julienero.

—Julienero no es una celebración humana.

—No deberías ser tan malo con el niño cerdo —le regañó Zita mientras parecía animar a uno de sus compañeros, un niño, tal y como su nombre lo indicaba, con apariencia de cerdo.

Las clases fueron interrumpidas un grupo de irkens. Estos usando sus armas, ingresaron a varias casas al azar y secuestraron a sus habitantes, destruyendo los edificios en el proceso. La escuela no fue una excepción, pero en ese lugar, a diferencia de las casas, dejaron a varios estudiantes atrás.

—Debemos buscar un lugar seguro y contactar con el ejército —Dib se encontraba mirando por la ventana, siendo testigo de la abducción de varias estudiantes, reconoció a algunos como compañeros de Gaz —. La invasión alienígena ha comenzado.

—Ni siquiera en una situación como esta puedes actuar cuerdo. Son terroristas, no tus estúpidos alíens.

Zim gritó algo como "no le pertenecemos a Dib-cabezón" pero nadie lo escuchó. Aun si le hubieran prestado atención no hubiera sido posible, pues el sonido de una explosión opacó el sonido de su voz.

Aun sabiendo que era arriesgado, Dib dejó el aula en la que se encontraba y se dirigió al aula en donde debía encontrarse su hermana. Prácticamente estaba vacía, la única persona que se encontraba en la misma era Gaz. Por la forma en que jugaba, parecía ignorar lo que sucedía fuera del aula.

—¡Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes! ¡Hay una invasión alienígena en proceso!

Cuando Dib logró hacer que Gaz lo acompañara, no había ni rastro de las naves espaciales o de los estudiantes secuestrados. A nadie pareció importarle los desaparecidos, solo lo comentaron como si se tratara de algo casual. Solo la destrucción de los edificios y los lugares vacíos probaban lo que había ocurrido, señales a las que solo Dib y Gaz parecieron notar.

Los irken volvieron a atacar, pero lo hicieron de manera más sutil. Ofrecieron trabajos en sus fábricas, las que habían tomado durante la primera invasión. Las condiciones laborales eran de esclavitud, el salario consistía en cupones que solo podían cambiarse en centros de canje autorizados por el imperio irken.

En cuanto estuvieron instalados en la Tierra, en cuanto tuvieron dominada la economía global y los ejércitos fueron reemplazados por irkens, comenzó el terror. Los irken utilizaban la tortura para controlar a los humanos, como método de castigo o simplemente por diversión. Hubieron quienes se opusieron, todos ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.


End file.
